Legacies: New Prophecies
by Yellowfangforlife
Summary: Orca Paw's life is pretty easy. She comes from a respectable family and is well on her way to becoming a warrior. But seeing your clanmates' dead bodies has a way of changing you. Orca Paw hasn't recovered from her friend's unjustified exile. And there's a traitor in Ocean Clan's midst. Orca Paw is learning that fate is not to be trifled with. Even if it can kill you.
1. Allegiances

**Legacies: New Prophecies**

A/N: Hi! I'm Yellow and this is the first book in my FanFic series... Legacies! This is my first time posting one of my stories, so constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated!

I do not own "Warriors" - it belongs to the Erin Hunter team! If any of my characters share a name with one of your characters or the Erin team's, I assure you that it was not intentional. I created these names independently and using an online name generator based on my character profiles.

A little background on the story: there was a flood at the lake territory 20 years ago and these cats are the descendants of the cats who survived! The cats who escaped the flood fled to a cove near a mountain range where a kittypet taught them about the animals who lived there.

Well, I'll let you read the Allegiances now! - Yellow

**Allegiances**

**Ocean Clan**

Leader:

Beetle Star- A tortoiseshell tom with dark green eyes.

Apprentice- Pike Paw

Deputy:

Fox Whisker- A ginger she-cat with black and white markings like a fox. She has yellow eyes.

Medicine Cats:

Artic Blossom- A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. The littermate of Beetle Star.

Wolf Whisker- A tabby tom with a crooked jaw and yellow eyes. Older brother of Rabbit Paw, Moth Kit and Bird Kit.

Warriors:

Otter Fang- A senior tabby tom with amber eyes and father of Bird Kit, Wolf Whisker and Moth Kit.

Bramble Tail- A dark umber tom with a light umber underbelly and brown eyes. Littermate to Condor Scar.

Apprentice- Orca Paw

Owl Eyes- A blind she-cat with a tan pelt.

Apprentice- Rabbit Paw

Cloud Drift- A white tom with aquamarine eyes.

Berry Gaze- A dilute calico she-cat with brown eyes. Older Sister to Orca Paw, Salmon Paw and Pike Paw.

Torn Ear- A burnt ochre tom with light green eyes and a torn ear.

Leopard Willow- A silver she-cat with black dapples and dark blue eyes. Littermate to Sand Spark.

Sand Spark- A burnt ochre she-cat with black dapples and light blue eyes. Littermate to Leopard Willow.

Condor Scar- A light umber tom with brown eyes. Littermate to Bramble Tail.

Daisy Pelt- A dilute calico with light green eyes. Former kittypet.

Apprentice- Spike Paw

Crow Flight- A black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice- Lily Paw

Storm Pelt- A white tom with black markings and orange eyes. Littermate to Cloud Drift and Eagle Talon.

Eagle Talon- A white tom with black markings and orange eyes. Littermate to Cloud Drift and Storm Pelt.

Apprentice- Salmon Paw

Ivy Heart- An orange and black two toned she cat with dark blue eyes.

Hawk Cry- A silver tom with dark green eyes.

Sharp Tongue- A light brown tom with olive green eyes.

Ginger Legs- A ginger root she-cat with ginger legs and copper eyes. Littermate to Falcon Skip.

Falcon Skip- A tan tom with amber eyes. Littermate to Ginger Legs.

Apprentices:

Lily Paw- A dilute she-cat with light green eyes.

Rabbit Paw- A light brown tom with orange eyes.

Orca Paw- A black she-cat with white markings indicating an orca's and bright blue eyes. Littermate to Pike Paw and Salmon Paw.

Spike Paw- A tabby tom with orange eyes. Former member of Mountain Clan.

Pike Paw- A brown tom with yellow eyes. Littermate to Pike Paw and Orca Paw.

Salmon Paw- A tan tom with darker brown markings. Littermate to Orca Paw and Pike Paw.

Queens and Kits:

Spotty Tail- A senior ginger root she-cat half blind she-cat with light green eyes and has black speckles.

Kits: Moth Kit and Bird Kit.

Honey Pelt- A sienna brown she-cat with silver eyes.

Kits: Fire Kit, Fawn Kit and Chickadee Kit.

Fox Whisker's Kits: Minnow Kit, Hay Kit, Rose Kit and Storm Kit.

Elders:

Toad Nose- A bald and blind she-cat. Mother of Storm Pelt, Cloud Drift and Eagle Talon.

Bat Fang- A black tom with red eyes. Father of Sharp Tongue.

**Beach Clan**

Leader:

Bear Star-A tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes.

Deputy:

Lily Bite- A ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Littermate to Amber Nose.

Medicine Cats:

Amber Nose- An amber she-cat with dark blue eyes. Littermate to Lily Bite.

Apprentice: Birch Paw

Warriors:

Dog Snarl- A dark umber tom with bright blue eyes. Older brother to Birch Paw.

Cardinal Snap- A dark ginger she-cat with black dapples and yellow eyes.

Apprentice- Tuna Paw

Small Nose- A dark brown tom with yellow eyes. Littermate to Ferret Whisker.

Ferret Whisker- A ginger root tom with black markings and green eyes. Littermate to Small Nose.

Water Lily- A dark grey she-cat with bright blue eyes. Older sister to Eagle Song.

Apprentice- Pool Paw

Eagle Song- A tan she-cat with black speckles. Younger sister to Water Lily.

Reed Nose- A murky brown tom with murky green eyes. Former Loner.

Oak Pelt- A light brown tom with orange eyes. Littermate to Fluffy Tail and Smooth Pebble.

Apprentice- Sweet Paw

Smooth Pebble- A light grey she-cat with green eyes. Littermate to Fluffy Tail and Oak Pelt.

Apprentice- Thorn Paw.

Fluffy Tail- A dilute calico she-cat with one green eye and one orange eye. Litter Mate to Smooth Pebble and Oak Pelt.

Apprentice- Soot Paw

Queens and Kits:

Hare Claw- A white she-cat with orange eyes. Expecting her first litter.

Soft Fur- A ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Kits: Mouse Kit, Sun Kit and Rain Kit.

Apprentices:

Birch Paw- A white tom with black tabby markings and blue eyes. Littermate to Tuna Paw.

Tuna Paw- A grey she-cat with darker gray markings and light green eyes. Littermate to Birch Paw.

Sweet Paw- A white she-cat with orange speckles on her face and bright blue eyes.

Thorn Paw- A dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Soot Paw- A black tom with yellow eyes.

Elders:

Little Sight- A near sighted she cat with a silver pelt and amber eyes.

**Vine Clan**

Leader:

Toad Star- A light brown she-cat with green eyes. Littermate to Stone Heart.

Deputy:

Stone Heart- A silver tom with amber eyes. Littermate to Toad Star.

Medicine Cat:

Little Fire- A bright ginger tom with orange eyes. Littermate to Clover Sting.

Warriors:

Dawn Claw- A ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Littermate to Thistle Heart.

Mouse Whisker- A white tom with green eyes. Older brother to Fly Paw.

Thistle Heart- A dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. Littermate Dawn Claw.

Beetle Heart- A black tom with bright green eyes. One of the oldest warriors in the clans.

Apprentice- Fly Paw

Berry Soar- A calico she-cat with orange eyes. Former Kittypet.

Clover Sting- A dark brown tom with yellow eyes. Littermate to Little Fire.

Fawn Ripple- A sienna brown she-cat with white speckles and blue eyes.

Apprentice-Eel Paw

Eagle Waters- A silver tom with green eyes and missing one paw.

Sandy Bird- A sandy tan she-cat with light brown eyes.

Apprentice- Seed Paw

Queens and Kits:

Golden Stream- A golden tan she-cat with brown speckles.

Kits: Moss Kit, Ivy Kit, Cloud Kit and Lion Kit.

Elders:

Tiger Blaze- Deaf tabby tom with green eyes. Father of Golden Stream.

Apprentices:

Fly Paw- A white tom with tan dapples and light brown eyes.

Eel Paw- A silver she-cat with amber eyes. Former kittypet.

Seed Paw- a tan tom with darker brown speckles and dark green eyes.

**Mountain Clan**

Leader:

Mange Star- A light umber tom with silver eyes and a mangy tail.

Deputy:

Bear Talon- A darker brown tom with amber eyes and black dapples.

Apprentice- Dusk Paw

Medicine Cats:

Lily Spark- A dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Littermate to Elk Talon.

Warriors:

Wolf Dusk- A silver she-cat with golden eyes and darker gray speckles.

Pine Chough- A black she-cat with dark green eyes. Littermate to Lighting Fang.

Cougar Mouth- A light tan tom with a dark brown underbelly and dark blue eyes. Littermate to Freeze Tail.

Freeze Tail- A silver she-cat with dark brown speckles and dark blue eyes. Littermate to Cougar Mouth.

Apprentice- Dawn Paw

Stone Claw- A dark grey tom with amber eyes. Former Loner.

Lighting Fang- A golden she-cat with white speckles. Littermate to Pine Chough.

Elk Talon- A dark umber tom with a lighter umber underbelly and yellow eyes. Littermate to Lily Spark.

Apprentice- Turtle Paw

Grass Heart- A black tom with orange eyes and a white underbelly. Older brother to Turtle Paw.

Sparrow Cry- A light ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Mother of Dawn Paw and Dusk Paw.

Queens and Kits:

Maple Swoop: A tan she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Kits: Oak Kit and Birch Kit.

Meadow Leap- A black she-cat with yellow eyes. Expecting her first litter.

Elders:

Beetle Swoop- Blind tom with a light ginger pelt.

Bee Eyes- A light brown she-cat with light blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Dusk Paw- A black tabby tom with amber eyes. Littermate of Dawn Paw.

Dawn Paw- A light ginger she-cat with light green eyes. Littermate of Dusk Paw.

Turtle Paw- A dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes. Daughter of Mange Star.

A/N: Hey - nice to see you made it! Don't worry, most of the characters who are not in Ocean Clan are background characters. (My main character is in Ocean Clan so that's the main setting.) They'll pop up sometimes though. The way their naming works is a bit like the Ancient's and the Tribe's. They have two-part names and their mothers name them based on things they see/hear during or after their births! Star Clan is still worshipped, of course, and same rituals as the original books - but everything else is different! I'll try to upload chapter two soon. Hope you enjoy! -Yellow


	2. Apprenticeship

CHAPTER ONE

Orca Kit woke to the sound of her mother arguing with Beetle Star, the leader of Ocean Clan.

"I keep telling you - my kits aren't old enough to become apprentices!" Sand Spark said, hissing defiantly and trotting alongside Beetle Star. They turned toward the Barnacle Rock, an old rock that Beetle Star used to call clan meetings.

"Are they six moons, Sand Spark?" Beetle Star asked, patiently turning to look at Orca Kit's mother. When she failed to respond he continued, "You should know better than most cats that we need to follow the rules our ancestors created." Then he gave Sand Spark a look Orca Kit couldn't quite read.

"Fine..." Sand Spark said, her fur bristling. She trotted towards the nursery, a sandy dune where the kits younger than six moons slept. Orca Kit's heart leapt with joy -_ s_he was about to become an _apprentice!_ Her brothers Pike Kit and Salmon Kit often spoke about how they were destined to become the leader of Ocean Clan. Orca Kit trotted out of the nursery, her stubby tail flicking happily. She sat next to her father, a scarred warrior named Condor Scar who was already sitting beneath the Barnacle Rock. Condor Scar gave her an affectionate lick and Sand Spark joined them, with Pike Kit and Salmon Kit following.

"All cats old enough to swim high tide gather below the Barnacle Rock for a clan meeting!" Beetle Star's loud voice carried throughout the sandy ditch that was Ocean Clan's camp. Orca Kit looked over to the apprentices' den which, to Orca Kit's joy, was the most shaded by the large Weeping Willow that sheltered the camp. She quickly turned her attention back to the Barnacle Rock where Beetle Star was beginning to talk.

"We have apprentices who are ready to become warriors and medicine cats. Berry Paw please step forward. Bramble Tail are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Beetle Star asked. "Yes. Berry Paw is ready," Bramble Tail responded, smiling at Orca Kit's older sister. "Then I, Beetle Star Leader of Ocean Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Berry Paw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Beetle Star asked, looking down at Berry Paw. "I do," Berry Paw responded, returning Beetle Star's gaze. "Then, by the power of Star Clan, I give you your warrior name," Beetle Star announced. "Berry Paw, from now on you will be known as Berry Gaze. Ocean Clan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"And now for Wolf Paw. Artic Blossom has taken him to Moon Tide and has given him the name Wolf Whisker," Beetle Star continued. "Next, we have three kits who have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Pike Kit, Salmon Kit and Orca Kit step forward." Orca Kit stepped forward, her long white and black fur shone in the sun the seeped through the leaves of the Weeping Willow. "By naming apprentices, we show that Ocean Clan will survive and remain strong. From this moment until these three kits have earned their warrior names, they will be known as Pike Paw, Salmon Paw and Orca Paw. Eagle Talon, you are ready to take an apprentice. You have shown great bravery and courage in the face of battle and I trust you pass this knowledge down to Salmon Paw. Bramble Tail, you too are ready for an apprentice. You often show great wisdom and patience when hunting and I trust you will pass this knowledge down to Orca Paw. And I will mentor Pike Kit."

"Finally," said Beetle Star, "Fox Whisker is going into the nursery because her kits will be born soon. We do not need a cat to cover for her so I will not appoint an acting deputy. Also, there have been reports of loners near the beaches and I ask every cat to be alert and report any loner cats to me. Clan dismissed." Beetle Star leapt off the rock and padded over to the fresh kill pile, grabbing a fish.

Orca Paw turned around and saw Bramble Tail looking down at her. Orca Paw backed up surprised, the large cat seemed even more immense and was known for his gentle nature and kindness. Orca Paw smiled as she thought about that. Her father's brother had always been especially nice to her and her brothers. "Hello Bramble Tail! When do we go training?" Orca Kit asked smiling up at him.

"Right now!" he responded, smiling down at her and walking towards the camp entrance. Orca Paw paused, thinking: Surely they weren't going training right _now_? But the look he gave her was unquestionable - so, she trotted to catch up with him. "We are going to teach you how to fish," Bramble Tail explained. This is a skill that most young cats learn rather quickly. The most important thing is not to stand where your shadow will be cast over them. If your shadow is ahead of you, try to catch a crab instead. Once in the water, make sure you aren't creating loud splashes or large ripples. Got that?" He asked looking down at Orca Paw. She nodded and they walked in silence for a few moments.

"Um...Why are we walking to the other side of the island, Bramble Tail?" Orca Paw asked, picturing the small island that was her clan's camp and territory.

"Good question," he answered, as they walked onto the shore. "There's usually better prey over here and it stays shallower for a while. Look, there's a close school of fish! Check your shadow, then walk up behind them and lower yourself into a crouch, then pounce," Bramble Tail instructed, sitting on a soft dune. Orca Paw waded into the water, checked her shadow and saw it was behind her, and lowered herself into crouch. Carefully she edged herself forward and was about to pounce when a flash of ginger fur rushed past and scooped up a fish, causing the others to scatter.

"Hey!" Orca Paw hissed looking at the newcomer. She blinked, confused that this cat wasn't from Ocean Clan. Then she realized what the newcomer was. "You just stole from Ocean Clan, kittypet!" she spat, her fur bristling. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Bramble Tail dashing over.

"Excuse ME? Did the little kitten just accuse ME?" the kittypet hissed. Before Orca Paw could acknowledge what was happening, the kittypet had launched herself at Orca Paw. Orca Paw jumped out of the way and the kittypet fell into the water with a splash. "NOBODY ACCUSES ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" The kittypet yowled and slashed her claws along Orca Paw's side. Orca Paw hissed and scratched her opponent along the face. Orca Paw was surprised to see a thin line of blood appear along the kittypet's face. The kittypet hissed and raked her claws across Orca Paw's face and Orca Paw fell back. The kittypet tried to slash Orca Paw's neck but Orca Paw backed away and hissed. The kittypet tried to quickly bolt away only to run into Bramble Tail. Bramble Tail banged her on the head and the kittypet crumpled onto the sand, unconscious.

"Well... that was... unexpected..." Orca Paw said licking the blood off her face. She paused and looked at the kittypet. "Are we sure that she's isn't a rogue? I mean she has the collar, but she was really aggressive." Right when she said that, the kittypet began to wake up. Startled, Orca Paw jumped behind Bramble Tail and looked at the awakening kittypet with curiosity and a little bit of fear. As soon as she thought about being afraid of a_ kittypet_ she hissed at herself. She was _Orca Paw_ and she would never be afraid of a measly kittypet! "Who are _you_?" Orca Paw hissed menacingly and silently unsheathed her claws. The kittypet looked at her blankly and cocked her head. "Why aren't you answering me?!" Orca Paw asked, flicking her stub impatiently.

"Oh...I'm sorry honey there was some cats just attacking me. They were scary, but I think I killed them. I'm Princess Cream Puff von Kittypoofs the Third. It's a pleasure to meet you! I haven't seen another housecat in_ forever_!" the kittypet said, sitting down and starting to groom herself. When Bramble Tail walked forward and stood beside Orca Paw, Princess Cream Puff von Kittypoofs III jumped up and forward. "Hello handsome! Never seen such a good-looking housecat around these parts before. Want to go hunting? You know I'm looking for a prince..." she said, brushing her tail along his side. Bramble Tail jumped back and hissed, unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth at her. "I _have _a mate thank you very much. Owl Eyes. And I would never mate with a mangy twoleg-loving mouse brain kittypet like you! And you are coming with us," Bramble Tail hissed. He had puffed out his chest when he mentioned Owl Eyes. Orca Paw liked Owl Eyes, who was blind. She had a sense of humor that caused most cats to like her.

Despite the kittypet's yowls of disappointment and hisses of irritation, they finally returned to camp. "Orca Paw you should probably get those cuts checked out. You can grab some prey first if you like," Bramble Tail said, keeping a close watch on Princess Cream Puff. "Anybody seen Beetle Star? I need to talk to him!" Bramble Tail called, walking towards the nursery. Orca Paw winced, looking down at the slashes along her side and leg, and limped towards the fresh kill pile. She looked around hoping her brothers weren't around. If they saw her cut up like this is, she would _never_ hear the end of it. She sighed with relief not seeing Pike Paw or Salmon Paw and not seeing their mentors. She hoped that Beetle Star was in the nursery and not out training with Pike Paw. To answer her question, Pike Paw bounded into the camp followed by Beetle Star. Orca Kit tensed up afraid of being seen.

"What in the name of Star Clan happened to you?" Orca Paw turned to see the quirky grin of Wolf Whisker looking down at her. She shrugged and he left it at that. "Well what are you standing there for? Come inside!" He hurried her inside the medicine den and had her sit down on a bed of soft seaweed. He worked quickly, adding Dock and Chervil leaves to her cuts and using Cobwebs to stop the bleeding and keep the herbs in place. Orca Paw nodded her thanks and went beneath the Barnacle Rock where Beetle Star, looking irritated and exhausted, stood up and opened his mouth.

"All cats old enough to swim high tide gather beneath the Barnacle Rock for a clan meeting! We have a kittypet wishing to join Ocean Clan! Spirits of Star Clan you know every cat by name. I now ask you to take away the name of the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on Princess Cream Puff von Kittypoofs the Third will be known as Ginger Legs. And um... Is that all?" Beetle Star asked prepared to leap down but to Orca Paw's amazement a couple of cats yowled in disagreement. "Huh? Oh. Well ok? There have been reports of kittypets stealing food and attacking cats, so be on the watch for that. Clan dismissed." Beetle Star hopped down from the rock and hurried to the nursery.

"Huh...That was kind of weird wasn't Bram-!" Orca Paw turned and came face to face with her brothers Pike Paw and Salmon Paw. If it had only been Salmon Paw, it would have been fine - but Pike Paw was totally annoying and rude at times. She let out a hiss and began to walk to the apprentices' den without talking to them. Of course she knew it wouldn't work, but it wasn't worth a try.

"Hello dear sister!" Pike Paw said, smirking slightly and walking up to Orca Paw.

"Go. Away." Orca Paw said through bared teeth and started to walk faster.

"Hey Orca Paw? How did you get those cuts?" Salmon Paw asked nosing the cut on her side. Orca Paw flinched away but didn't let out a hiss. She knew that Salmon Paw was just being curious. He was more protective than Pike Paw and Orca had a closer bond towards him. She shrugged and started to curl up on a nest closer to the roots of the large Weeping Willow.

"Yah Orca Paw. How'd you get those cuts?" Pike Paw asked, putting a paw onto the deep gash in her back-right leg. She hissed slightly and gingerly moved her leg. Pike Paw frowned and lay down, his front-left leg draped over her shoulder. Salmon Paw curled up on the other side of her, his tail laying across Pike Paw's. Orca Paw yawned and rested her head onto Salmon Paw's shoulder and willed sleep to come to her. In her dream, she was walking in a large meadow. She saw Ginger Legs. The large fluffy she-cat was talking to an even larger, skinny, tan-colored tom. Orca Paw gasped as realization hit her. These cats were in each other's dreams, and she was in their dreams as well.


End file.
